The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the charging of a mobile electric load and more specifically, to systems and methods for use in identifying an electric vehicle for use in an electric charging transaction.
As electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles gain popularity, an associated need to accurately manage delivery of electrical charging power to them has increased. Moreover, a need to recognize revenue due to the electricity supplier is created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known transaction systems facilitate identifying a vehicle during a transaction via wireless communications such as RFID and remote transmitters. For example, at least some of such systems read a prepaid RFID card carried within a vehicle to collect expressway tolls while the vehicle moves within a predetermined range of speed through a toll booth. The vehicle is identified based on the RFID card and a toll amount is automatically deducted from an existing account.
Moreover, at least some known communications systems enable the distribution of data, such as operating data, between a vehicle on-board computer and transponders located either within the vehicle or remotely from the vehicle. For example, transponders within the vehicle may communicate vehicular operating conditions to the on-board computer. Moreover, transponders remote to the vehicle may communicate toll booth information, service information, parking costs, and/or road conditions to the on-board computer. Furthermore, at least some known transaction systems enable transaction information to be communicated between a vehicle-mounted interface and a remote transaction unit. For example, transaction information may be communicated between the vehicle-mounted interface system and a bank teller unit used to withdraw and /or deposit funds to an account. Moreover, transaction information may be communicated between the vehicle-mounted interface system and a drive-through point-of-sale system used to purchase goods and/or services.
In addition, at least some known electricity delivery systems provide electric metering at a customer's premises. For example, some delivery systems use an encoded magnetic strip applied to a card to transfer purchase information between a utility billing office and a utility metering and control device located at the customer's premises. A credit meter stored within the control device deducts a value associated with a quantity of electricity consumed at the customer's premises. Some of such systems also enable the use of an emergency card that includes a similar encoded magnetic strip when the customer's account with the pre-purchased quantity is exhausted. However, generally such systems do not meter electrical charging power delivered to a specific electric load, and are thus not compatible for use with electric vehicles.
Furthermore, at least some known systems enable remote monitoring of electricity consumption. For example, some delivery systems provide remote monitoring via wireless communication between a communication device associated with an electricity meter and a site controller. More specifically, a communication device receives data from an associated electric meter that is indicative of a quantity of electricity metered, and generates a transmitted message to the site controller via a wireless communication network. However, such systems are intended for use in metering electricity for a stationary site and not for use with a normally mobile electric load, such as an electric vehicle.
However, none of the above-described communication and/or transaction systems enable an electric vehicle charging station to obtain a unique identifier of an electric vehicle for use in a transaction that includes delivering electrical charging power to the electric vehicle. Accordingly, systems and methods that facilitate identifying an electric vehicle prior to delivering electrical charging power and/or recognizing revenue from the delivery of electrical charging power to electric vehicles is desirable.